Rifts Ultimate Edition
Rifts® is a multi-genre role-playing game that captures the imagination unlike any other. Elements of magic, horror, and the supernatural co-exist with science, high technology and the ordinary. The game spans countless dimensions, making anything and everything possible. Players are truly limited only by their imaginations! * Approximately 30 unique Occupational and Racial Character Classes, including Cyber-Knights, Cyborgs, Glitter Boys, Psi-Stalkers, Dog Boys (mutant humanoid dogs), Juicers, Crazies, Techno-Wizards, Ley Line Walkers, Mystics, Shifters, Elemental Fusionists, Mind Melters, and many others. * Supernatural and magical creatures, like dragons, available as player characters, others are horrifying menaces from the Rifts. * Bionics and cybernetics offer a vast range of mechanical augmentation, meanwhile chemical enhancement (Juicers) and brain implants (Crazies) can turn a human into a superman, though with tragic results. * Psychic powers are the source of the Burster, Mind Melter and Mystic’s abilities. * Strange forms of magic are at the command of characters like the Ley Line Walker, Shifter, Elemental Fusionist, Rifter and Techno-Wizard (who combines magic and technology). * Super-technology with Mega-Damage™ body armor, energy weapons, rail guns, power armor, and human augmentation. * The Coalition States. Humankind's salvation, or its own worst nightmare? * Character sheets. * Cover by Scott Johnson. * Color end sheets by John Zeleznik. * New artwork and color pages throughout. * Written and created by Kevin Siembieda. * 376 pages, including color sections. * Cat. No. 800HC – ISBN 157457-150-8 Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 2005 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. Under Construction The Setting The setting of Rifts Earth is described on pages 9 to 32, and ending on page 41, mostly in the form of writings by Erin Tarn. The Wold Overview is an exerpt from Tarn's book, Our Changing World, which is a follow-up to her famous novel, Traversing Our Modern World. The information in this section is summarized in the History section. ' The Recollections or Erin Tarn ' There are also several exerpts from Tarn's other books, Humankind's Rise from Chaos and Born in Darkness. The Characters Character races and classes are described on pages 42 to 163, and Coalition classes on pages231 to 237. Rifts Ultimate Edition includes the following Occupational Character Classes (O.C.C.s): ; Adventurers & Scholars * Body Fixer * City Rat * Cyber-Doc * Operator * Rogue Scholar * Rogue Scientist * Vagabond * Wilderness Scout ; Coalition * Dog Boy * Grunt * Military Specialist * Psi-Stalker * SAMAS Pilot * Technical Officer ; Men at Arms * Combat Cyborg * Crazy * Cyber-Knight * Glitter Boy * Headhunter * Juicer * Merc Soldier * Robot Pilot ; Practitioners of Magic * Elemental Fusionist * Ley Line Walker * Ley Line Rifter * Mystic * Shifter * Techno-Wizard ; Psychics * Burster * Mind Melter * Psi-Stalker The following Racial Character Class (R.C.C.) is also included: * Dragon Hatchling Psionic Powers The powers of the mind are described on pages 164 to 184. Magic The Principles of Magic, Ley Lines, and Dimensional Rifts are given an overview on pages 185 to 197. Spell magic described on pages 197 to 227. The Coalition States Rifts Ultimate Edition has an overview of the Coalition, their O.C.C.s (see above), and their current state of war. The Coalition gear Artwork In addition to the outstanding cover, the Rifts Ultimate Edition features three sections of full-color artwork, and end sheets on each inside cover. The following artwork is shown: Cover Painting: A Splugorth emerging from a Rift behind a Ley Line Wizard, by Scott Johnson. Front End Sheet: Chi-Town skyline, by John Zeleznik. This artwork is available as a poster from Palladium Books. Rear End Sheet: Throne room of Emperor Prosek, by John Zeleznik. This artwork is available as a poster by Palladium Books. Full Color Spreads: The first section of full-color art, pages 33 to 40, features a view of Rifts Earth from space, adventurers overlooking a ley line, and Xiticix emerging from a rift, all by Kevin Long. Also shown are two spreads of images from the Rifts Collectable Card Game. The second section, page 105 to 112, includes Long's Red Borg, and Ley Line Walker prints, along with three spreads of Rifts CCG artwork. The final section, page 241 to 248, features a SAMAS in the ruins of Old Chicago, and the Splugorth Slave Barge, by Wayne Breaux, Jr., and two spreads of Rifts CCG art. Also featured is a full-color ad spread for the Rifts® Promise of Power™ game and the Nokia N-Gage system. Other artists featured in the Rifts CCG art include Ran Ackles, Chris Arneson, Tobias Brenner, Mark Evans, Joachim Gmoser, Scott Johnson, Roman Kochnev, April Lee, William Li, Britt Martin, David Martin, Keith Parkinson, Michael Phillippi, Steve Roberts, Dan Scott, William Teo, Matt Thompson, Freddie Williams II, Slawek Wojtowicz, and John Zeleznik. Interior Art: The interior black and white artwork is also amazing, and features work by Chris Bourassa, Kent Burles, Wayne Breaux Jr., Ryan Csaszar, Brandon C. Clark, Mark Dudley, Michael Dubisch, Kevin Long, Comfort Deborah Love, Michael Mumah, Apollo Okamura, Ramon Perez, Kevin Siembieda, Chuck Walton II, Freddie Williams II, Michael Wilson, and Adam Christopher Withers. :When a new book is released by any company, it is often riddled with many errors or mistakes which slipped through the cracks during the editing process. Palladium is certainly no exception, nor have they ever claimed to be. When a book as monumental as Rifts®: Ultimate Edition is released, which completely revisited the core rule book of what is arguably Palladium Books' most revolutionary game line, fans are bound to notice mistakes. It is with the help and perseverance of such dedicated fans and supporters that this list of errata is being released, for without their help and constant requests for such a document it very well may have gone unprinted. :-Brandon K. Aten The official errata for the Rifts Ultimate Edition first printing can be found here. * Amazon Customer Reviews * Paizo * RPGnet